


fate/莫福/情人节礼物（初稿）

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/莫福/情人节礼物（初稿）

莫里亚蒂和福尔摩斯相对而坐。他们两个人都安静得要命：莫里亚蒂来回转着手里的一个圆柱体，福尔摩斯则瞪着他。  
教授觉得自己正面对一道选择题。  
这道选择题的名字叫要不要把自己的情人节礼物拆包。  
这份礼物用包覆着丝带的牢固绳索扎好，以假领和领带作点缀，皮肤泛出看起来更像是愤怒的红色，胸口吸着粉红的乳夹，随着呼吸乳夹上下起伏，清楚地表现出胸膛的每一分动作。而礼物的口中被迫含着口球，唾液已经浸湿了口球表面，泛着淫靡而引人遐想的水光。平心而论，这份礼物没有任何问题，就是怎么看都异常……呃，可怕。  
侦探用那种会去把自己的犯罪天分切实使用的表情盯着他，就像盯杀身之仇的敌人——对，还真就是杀身之仇——而教授笑眯眯地托着自己的下巴，仿佛思考了很久般，举起了手里的遥控器。

在迦勒底，任何事情都可以甩锅给某几个黑幕，所以前情无需赘述，英灵欺负起宝具没输出的人实在太过得心应手，被绑着跪坐在地、双手背后的侦探咬着口球被迫一言不发，眼里的火焰能吓退半个迦勒底，但对日常承受他怒视的教授而言这无关紧要。他微笑着用指关节拨弄遥控器的开关，同时继续望进侦探眼里。  
“深蓝色很适合你。”教授轻巧地把遥控器转了个圈，逗弄着侦探绷紧的神经。玩弄福尔摩斯是他的乐趣，这乐趣并不常有，因而每一次机会都弥足珍贵。他的手指抚摸着那枚小小的开关，如同透过丝带抚摸侦探的肌肤，以至于对方短暂地转脸躲开他的注视，但随即又把目光投回来，和他进行无声的争斗。他这样子简直可爱——虽然没意义，但还是要抗争的奇妙的类似正义感的属性。  
教授毫不怀疑如果自己现在靠过去会被一脑袋砸到扣血，因而他只是坐在那里微笑着，不紧不慢地等待对方绷紧的神经疲惫。他是冷漠的猎手，而对方是顽强的猎物。  
侦探的眼睛慢慢闭上了。他尽量减缓自己的呼吸来压抑因为对方之前的动作而产生的介于欲望与反感间的微妙感受，睫毛随着吐息轻轻颤抖，“嗯，真乖，礼物可不会乱动，你演得很好嘛，福尔摩斯。”  
侦探一声都不吭。  
教授知道该怎样对待他。他善于在对方的忍耐底线边摩擦，比如现在，他的手指轻轻用力，打开了遥控器的开关。  
那并不是按摩棒。在按摩棒更里面有一只粉红色的跳蛋，它在人体外时看起来小巧玲珑到完全无害，但此时侦探猝不及防地弓起身，丝带沿着肌肉线条轻缓地滑动，“嗯、嗯——”唾液透过口球上的孔从唇上落下，配上他此时猛然睁开的冒火的眼睛显得非常具有戏剧性，也只会让人更想欺负他。把他弄得一团糟，让那过分活跃的脑子因为快感停滞、让总是走在思想刀锋上的人因为自己求饶，作为罪犯戏耍侦探、作为情人给予体贴，教授擅长这样的构想，“表情真可怕。不舒服吗？”  
他们的目光纠缠在一起，仿佛一场可怕的默剧。两个人就这么看着，一方被束缚、一方则有绝对的掌控权，但那场景没有丝毫偏移，侦探不认输，教授也不再次进犯，两人之间像有一道薄薄的空气墙，只允许他们这样共处一室，却拒绝任何下一步的触碰。  
——不，下一步是要打碎这道墙。  
教授平静地想着，按下了按摩器的开关。

“嗯——嗯……”侦探几乎在闷声哭泣，体内的跳蛋简直是在乱碰，震动传递到周围的每一块穴肉，轻易地唤醒内壁，身体的紧张使得乳夹上下晃动，乳头处传来疼痛又有几分麻木的刺激，不知为何更让他脑内发涨。莫里亚蒂蹲跪在他面前，手指顺着他的脸颊抚摸，无声地给出安慰。他的指尖触碰年轻英俊的面容，在对方冒火的目光中微笑。侦探看起来快被他气疯了，“嗯——”挣扎只是让绳索在肌肤上留下红痕，丝带微凉的触感反而变成抚摸般的摩擦，“嗯、嗯——”他咬着口球以至于牙都在发响，那副剑拔弩张的态度让教授的手在遥控器上停了一下。  
他极其熟悉、极其喜欢的死敌。  
福尔摩斯精于思考一击毙命的时候漂亮，冲向瀑布和他一起坠落的场景更漂亮。他的黑发被汗水浸湿，膝盖和腰肢被迫弯曲，如同战败被俘的将军，散乱的发丝下是绝不会轻易服输的眼睛，但再向下是已经因情欲泛出薄红的脸和被强塞进去的口枷。他像是站在悬崖边上，只需要最后一击就能把他按入欲望的深渊，可偏偏他就那么站在悬崖上，漂亮得让教授舔了舔嘴唇，与他的目光相对视。两人用视线卡住彼此的脖子、在肌肤上留下带血的伤口，汗水沾在对方身上，躯体扭打成一团——教授又舔了舔嘴唇，意识到自己完全硬了，“你真漂亮，我亲爱的侦探。”  
“……”侦探没办法回答他，只能用眯眼表达情绪，但随即教授按下了手中的开关，毫不留情地、残忍地调到了最大档。  
“嗯——咳、咳——”侦探的腰几乎瞬间软下来，阴茎末端被丝带紧紧绑缚，拒绝精液流出，而被疯狂折磨的前列腺品名试图与它抗衡，射精的欲望几乎填满了脑海，而教授就在不远处看着他扭腰挣扎，如同终于见到神明坠落的恶魔，“嗯、唔——”侦探几乎一时忘了自己刚才在做什么，但总之瞪一眼教授肯定不会错，于是他仰起头、拉长脖颈，而教授出由于对他攻击自己的担心稍微退开，“礼物可不会出声啊。”他这样说着，反而取下了侦探的口球，随即被一口咬在手指上，“啧——乖一点，放开我。”  
侦探没有力气与他对抗，如同被麻醉的猛兽般被轻易掰开牙冠。教授在他面前站着，抚摸他的发顶，用指尖碾过他的汗水。罪犯那样温柔地微笑着，每一句话都淬毒般尖锐，语气却柔和至极：“很舒服吧？被道具玩弄有感觉吗？身体已经承受不住了吧？里面已经咕啾咕啾这样那样——”  
侦探用涣散的眼睛瞟了他一眼，垂下眼皮，避免了在完全弱势下的交锋。但教授绝不会轻易放过他：“想射吗？”  
“……莫里、亚蒂……”侦探的声音几近耳语，他摇头，只是摇头。  
教授也沉默了。  
他们都在等对方失去耐心。犯罪者与侦破者都一样。时间、空间或是别的东西都在这里失去了意义，大脑好像已经感觉不到对方之外的信息，只有拼命地从对方身上获取哪怕一丝“扛不住了”的情报。他们用沉默相互对抗，用轻缓的呼吸和压抑的闷哼作矛与盾。他们都是战士，即使是在做爱。  
教授咂了咂嘴。  
即使是在做爱。明明是在做爱嘛。  
“服个软吧？这样只有你会坚持不住。我可是……我一个老头子，可不会忍不住啊？”  
侦探的目光完全是模糊的，简直像没听懂他在说什么。教授就又说一遍，直到确认侦探已经接收了他语言中全部的信息，直到侦探腰间发软、根本撑不住自己地将额头抵在他小腹，含混地开口：“好累……”  
这是在示弱了。总有一方要先示弱的，在平时多半是教授，在床上多半是侦探。教授的思绪一时飘开，他想到几个月前他们下国际象棋，在温热的火炉边为了某一步的移动而思考半个小时，然后在伸出手将要移动棋子时又立刻收回、重新开始思考，那场景简直能听到大脑飞速运转的声音，就像现在能听到按摩棒在对方体内拼命搅动的声音一般。都差不多。都是角力。  
但那种角力靠智力的搏斗，往往以一方险胜或平局告终，而这里他可以取得完全的胜利。  
“我有药。但是你吃吗？”教授慢悠悠地从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子在他眼前转了转，“嘛，催情只是副作用。”  
“……”  
“你喝不喝？一点点药物和一会被干晕间选一个。”  
“莫里、亚蒂……”侦探稍微探过头，用牙尖叼住了瓶子下边缘，“松开我……”  
“那真的会挨揍的。”教授对他笑了笑，把瓶子里的药倒进自己嘴里，随即咬住侦探的唇向他嘴里送含有催情成分的魔力药剂。侦探被强迫着抬头，睫羽离教授近得能看清每一根睫毛毛。按摩器终于被拔了出去，但随即教授以后背位进入他，阴茎重重碾压敏感点，那颗跳蛋也就被压在它附近震动，“你、嗯——嗯、啊……”侦探的意识几乎完全是混乱的，他爽得整个人都迷糊了，但唯有一件事一定要做，“你、唔、唔——技术差得要死……嗯、嗯——”教授的手开始拨弄他的阴茎，故意让他再次冲向无法射精的边缘，他们简直是在互相报复——侦探摇了摇头，把这个想法甩出脑海，“呃、嗯，嗯……别、我不——”  
教授终于解开了他阴茎上的丝带。  
“……”侦探的大脑一片空白，眼睛茫然地睁大，身体完全陷进对方怀里，拼命地、无声地颤抖，连呻吟都无法发出，只有射精的快感鲜明强烈到仿佛可以为此放弃一切，“嗬、嗬……”  
“嗯……真是的。”教授射在他体内，无奈地揉了揉他的发顶，“居然还是会像这样射出来的礼物啊……”  
侦探的思维一时没能回来，整个人无力到可以随时被再次按住。莫里亚蒂托起对方，慢慢从对方体内退出，随即用手指引导还在震动的跳蛋。跳蛋离开穴口时侦探本能地一弹，这才慢慢看向他：“……你知道强奸违法吗？”  
啊，平时那个福尔摩斯又回来了。虽然满脸都是刚才被干出的眼泪、声音都不稳，但气势丝毫没有减弱。因而教授心里刚升起的那点怜惜被扔到了臭水沟，这家伙就不是需要怜惜的人——大概怜惜对他而言本就是侮辱——于是教授答得理直气壮：“我是罪犯啊。”  
“还不如按摩器的罪犯。”侦探点了点头，试图撑起自己。他的领带和丝带都散开了，垂落在身上，“嗯……还好，还有力气……好，我们打一架吧。”  
教授：“……”  
侦探眯着眼看他，灯光将两人的影子投在地板上，看起来活像皮影戏的演员。有句老话说激情过后是无尽的尴尬——不，绝不。因为教授在，所以没有尴尬。  
教授永远不会把尴尬留给对方，作为算不上体贴的个人修养。  
因而他对侦探伸出手，难得好言好语地劝说：“明天再打。先洗澡好吗？我可不愿意这么进入战斗。”  
侦探歪头看他，随即两个人都笑起来：侦探笑得带气，而教授笑得无奈，两个人像许久不见的老朋友终于好好打了一架冰释前嫌般瞪着对方，但很明显他们之间的矛盾还远不到消失的时候。侦探伸手扶住教授的肩，借力站起身：“好吧好吧——让你多活一天。”

教授在黑暗中看着福尔摩斯的侧脸。  
他们的相处好像总是伴随着矛盾。近乎战斗的做爱、绝对不想让对方好好过的心思，而这一切都藏在教养的表象下，充满了探究和徘徊。  
现在侦探睡着了，呼吸又轻又放松，而教授在他身边静静注视着他，脑海几乎放空，室内安静得仿佛能听到时光在流逝。  
那从地面流淌的水一样的时间在他们周围汇聚，慢悠悠地变成包裹他们的气泡。侦探忽然睁开眼，带着疑问转向他，目光交接时两人都顿了顿，随即教授笑了。  
“福尔摩斯啊。”他几乎呢喃地唤侦探的名字，并未等待不可能到来的回应，只是漫长道路走到终点般对对方微笑，声音都是轻的。  
侦探静静看着他，不发一言。  
他们都能听到那时间在身边流淌。书里的时间，书外的时间。英灵座的时间，迦勒底的时间。  
他们两人纠缠的生命已经共同走过了那么远的路，而现在它绕过时钟的指针、漫过床单覆盖的床沿，浸泡着他们的躯体。  
“福尔摩斯，我……”  
侦探摇了摇头。他阻止他说出爱语，而选择将这份纠缠继续下去。是早已习惯的对立与对彼此的揣摩猜疑，也同样是对对方的绝对信任和永远不会轻视的承诺。是敌人。是对手。  
也是恋人。  
他们就这么躺着，看着彼此，没有声音，却已足够把一切说清。于是教授转而看着天花板，喃喃道：“人老了真的会变得奇怪啊。”  
侦探也翻回去，轻声回答：“你离老早着呢。”  
“我很荣幸。”  
“我也一样，莫里亚蒂。作为你的对手……我很荣幸。”  
他的宿敌、他的半身、他的知己，这样在满屋流逝的时光中回答他。  
“……睡吧。”  
“嗯。晚安，侦探先生。”


End file.
